Just Us
by acebear
Summary: Just some tabby love with a pregnancy and having to tell Gibbs . please read and review thanks


Just Us

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was on his couch just watching a movie when he heard a knock at the door so he paused the movie and went to answer the door . Seeing who is was he smiled and let her in he then asked what she was doing here . She then said well I was thinking we could use some time just for us she then wrapped her arms around his neck and sweetly kissed him . They stood their making out for a few til they needed air one they got their breath back she took his hand and they walked over to couch . After they got to the couch it wasn't long til she was in his lap looking into his eyes.

After looking into each others eyes for a few he picked her up and took her to his bedroom. It wasn't long after they got there til they were just in their underwear making out on the bed. After braking for air they looked into each others eyes . He then stroked her cheek softly and he took her hair out of her pigtails . He then smiled at her and said you have no idea how beautiful you look right now hearing that made her smile she then kissed him then said come on babe fill me up I can feel how bad you want too. He didn't need much to take off their underwear and start kissing her neck .

After getting their underwear off he entered her deep and fast .It wasn't long before they had a good rhythm of hip rolls and thrusts matching every time . Soon they were coming fast and hard screaming each others names . After their breath was back and he was laying next to her she turned to him and told him she had something to tell him . He looked at her then asked her what it was that she could tell him anything . She then got up and went over to her bag while she was in her bag he sat up and started wondering what he could have to tell him . It didn't take long to find what she was looking for in her bag she then took a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom and over to him .

He watched her as she walked back into the room with something in her hands . She then sat on the bed and looked at him almost in tears . He saw the tears forming in her eyes and asked her what was wrong she then said nothing is wrong just wanted to show you something she then handed him what she had him her hands . He took it and read it a few times and then said is this really happening she nodded and turned to him and showed him where it said 7 weeks and 5 days . He then got up and walked over to her and kissed her deep then got down and kissed her belly . He then looked up at her and said I can't believe this is actually happening she then said I know me too but I couldn't be more happier right now . He then said I know then asked if she wanted to go out and get some dinner or if she wanted to stay there and he would make something for them . She thought about it for a moment or two before saying that the could just stay and do some cooking together . He then said OK then got up then helped her up .

It didn't take long for them to put some pj's on and get into the kitchen and start cooking. Abby sat most of the time they were cooking she did help by making a salad to go with the bread sticks and spaghetti he was working on . She smiled as he turned around and looked over at her . It was long until everything was done and plated and they went to the table to eat . She looked at him before telling him that dinner was amazing and that she really liked it . He then chuckled and said babe in the 2 months we have been together have you ever not liked it . She then thought about it and said no I've loved it every time I love your cooking almost as much as I love you .

He smiled and said I love you too and I can't believe we are having a baby . She then said I know what you mean but I know you will be a amazing and awesome dad to him or her and then said I feel the same way I know you are going to be the most amazing , kind and loving mom ever. She smiled and started to cry and she got up and went and walked over to him and sat in his lap . They both without thinking put their hands on her belly as she laid her head on his shoulder . They stayed there just relaxing and enjoying each other .

It wasn't long until she had fallen asleep still laying on him . He looked down and saw she was asleep so he picked her up and stood up and went to the bedroom and laid her down he then kissed her forehead then her belly then whispered you two sleep tight . He then left the room and went to the kitchen to clean up while she was laying down . It didn't take long for him to finish cleaning just then his cell rang and he saw it was Gibbs so he answered it . Gibbs told him that he needed to come in that they had another case he then sighed after hanging up the phone because he knew he would have to wake her up so they could go back to work .

He took a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom and over to her . It didn't take long for her to wake up and sit up still sleepy she looked at him and told him she didn't want to go she just wanted to stay in bed and go back to sleep . He looked back at her and said I know babe I wish you could because I want the best for you both but we need to go in . She sighed and got out of the covers . He smiled and said that's my girl then helped her up and kissed her . After pulling apart she then said we better get dressed and get going . He agreed and they got dressed it didn't take long for them to get dressed and get into their cars .

It didn't take long for them to get to the bullpen and to her lab before she got off they told each other they loved each other and for them to be safe she then took her non caff- pow and walked into her lab to wait for evidence . He just set his bag down when Gibbs looked at form his desk and told him to go into his(office) . Tony looked at Gibbs with fear and wonder because he didn't know if he had somehow found out about him and Abby.

Once they were in the elevator and Gibbs had stopped it is when Gibbs asked him if their was anything he needed to tell him . Gibbs had guessed about Tony and Abby 7 weeks ago but was waiting for one of them to say something to him . Tony took a deep breath knowing what Gibbs wanted him to tell him and he just asked Gibbs how long he knew about what was going on. He said 7 weeks . Tony then said there is something else you should know boss. Gibbs looked at Tony and asked what it was tony then said that what needed to be said would be better said with her with them . Gibbs nodded and turned on the elevator and hit the button to go down to her lab.

A/n Stopping this chapter here so what do you think how will Gibbs react to the pregnancy .

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
